


home

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cullen Family - Freeform, F/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: This is just to honour my favourite twilight characters (from the book!), edward and alice:)





	home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to honour my favourite twilight characters (from the book!), edward and alice:)

“When did you meet Jasper again?” Edward had asked Alice only a couple months after she and Jasper had moved into the Cullen Household. He seemed surprisingly curious, despite the fact that he could very well just read her mind whenever he wanted.

Alice quirked a perfect brow at his brother, eyes glinting with confusion. “Are you sure you don’t already know the answer to your question?”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it from you.” Edwards smiled kindly, showing his pearly whites. “Otherwise it’d feel like an invasion of privacy.”

The pixie-haired girl let out a sigh, a reminiscent smile tugging at her lips. “Let’s see…” she started off. “I don’t remember anything from my human life when I woke up as a vampire. All I knew was my name and his face.”

She paused for a while, trying to figure out Edward’s thoughts. She took his silence as a plead to elaborate. “I saw Jasper’s face in my very first vision as an immortal, and since then I began to search for him. I knew we were meant to be, I’ve seen it happen. Ever since 1920, I was looking for him. Until finally I got a lock on a location of where we will eventually meet. Three weeks, Edward, everyday for three weeks I will wait for him in this diner in Philadelphia despite the barista always flirting with me. I forced the disgusting taste of caffeine down my throat trying to appear human and hopefully disgust myself enough to not even think of the burning sensation inside me from being too close with humans. But when I met him, finally, it was all worth it.”

“Jasper doesn’t seem to have much control over his thirst as you,” Edward pointed out in question. Though he knew a bit about the answer, he tried to will Alice’s thoughts out of his mind. If ignoring his gift meant being closer to his now sister, then he’d do it. It was difficult, in a way, to be the third, fourth, and now fifth wheel of the family. Edward wondered when he would find his mate, like his family already had. 

“Jasper wasn’t like us back then. He didn’t feed from animal blood, his eyes were a vibrant red but he changed. For me, I’d like to think. He struggles sometimes, as we all do, but he’s done great so far. I’m really proud of him.”

“Well, I admire the obvious love you have for each other.” Edward grinned, pleased. He had a feeling his family was going to be okay. For the first time in a while, they felt complete. Like Alice and Jasper’s arrival had filled the voidance they felt at first. And he was glad– hell, he was overjoyed– to have his family complete and happy as ever. 

“So,” Alice clapped her hands together, nudging Edward by the shoulder and sitting down on the couch next to him. “Tell me about you guys, things that I don’t already know.”  
“Well, I’ll assume you don’t know this: Carlisle originally turned Rosalie not only because she was dying, but because he had secretly hoped that she would be a match for me. But Rose is too much, I couldn’t handle her and eventually she found Emmett in the woods and voila, they got married and lived happily ever after.” His tone was teasing, eyes rolling and lips curling up. Alice continued to listen, excited to know absolutely everything about the Cullen family– her family. And for the first time since Jasper, she felt at home.


End file.
